Escalating Hostage Situation
by Scarlette Bee
Summary: Roll wanders the halls of Skull Castle, looking for a way out, but runs into unsuspecting trouble!


I wrote this fanfic while listening to The Game by Disturbed, I don't know why it inspired it but it did. I hope you enjoy my Forte x Roll fanfic!

The quick patting of feet beating the floors surface echoed through out the large, dark stone walls. The air all around was chilly except for the frantic breaths expelled into the air by the body creating the only ruckus in the silence. At least, that's what she was hoping, interrupting her thoughts to make a left at a split in the castle halls. The last she knew, Gutsman was slumbering heavily in a pleasant dream, making it the perfect time for her escape. Nearly tripping, she tries to pick up the pace in case someone had followed her. Wily wouldn't be too happy if he found out that she had gotten away from her babysitters' grasp. Her blond fringe whipping back and forth on her face, heavy with the coolant her synthetic skin produced to moisturize her over worked flesh; she couldn't really see too well in front of her. Not that that should matter, since the halls were dark. Not simply because it was dark, or there were no lights, but because the dim lights overhead were spread out too far to provide very good lighting.

**Pat, pat, patta, pat, pat,**

her feet slowing down to a stop, she swallowed a dry breath, standing perfectly still now and listening to her surroundings. Silence, perfect silence, perhaps she didn't need to worry about Wily and his dumb bots catching on to her escape? She slowly settled her blue-sleeved shoulders and allowed herself to relax. She needed to think. Running around here in circles in different directions wasn't helping her any, and to be honest, she had no idea where the exit could be. Being teleported in as she was didn't allow her to map a blueprint of the entrance.

_She stood in the cleanly kitchen, tidying up the counter after preparing an unappreciated lunch, as Wily and his bots were up to no good after preparing lunch for Dr. Light. Rock hurriedly shoved an energy can into his system and took off like a bat out of hell. Dr. Light had rushed down to the lab, insisting that the world was more important than an old man's diet. She sighed, her blond bangs bellowing after the puff of air from her synthetic lungs released. _

_**Crash! Clat-clatta!**_

"_Auhgghg!"_

_Kyahhh! Her mind thrown into turmoil having been interrupted while she was cleaning. Now where did it come from? Hmm…_

_Tracing the echoes origins…_

_From the angle and the hertz of the noises, within a matter of 2 seconds, came to the conclusion that the lab was the origin of the sounds. Dr. Light! Roll rushed through the kitchen and down into the lab, quickly assessing the scene before her after clambering down the stairs. On the floor to the right and groaning lay the body of Dr. Light. He didn't appear injured at first sight, just knocked around a bit. To the left however… stood Forte, and all his arrogant glory… holding something? He was trying to steal something! Feeling quite bold and not wanting Wily to have another advantage over them, the young blond bot rushed over to the menacing black and gold bot and made an epic leap up to his arm. Having his back to and not caring who was at the stairs, Forte was rightfully startled when a blond, red, blue, and peach blur grabbed a hold of him before he teleported out._

_Sigh,_ oh boy, she really botched it up this time. What was she thinking? Jumping after Forte while he was stealing something. Why did she even feel bold enough to charge after him? Those questions clouded her innocent mind while she still stood in the halls of Skull Castle, unsuspecting of the figure closing in. Before she could think or react, strong and dark arms wrapped and constricted her torso quickly. She let out a surprised gasp as she was lifted off the ground by a few inches.

"Kyaaaahhhh-"

A smothering hand covered her mouth tightly, completely forming to the shape of her face and not allowing any noise other than squeaks to slip out. She heard a deep and low laugh come out of the dark figure that enveloped her.

"I'm impressed Pipsqueek, you were not only bold enough to grab hold of me before I teleported but now you try to escape? What were you trying to accomplish?" There was dark amusement in every word that came out, like the situation of cat and mouse thrilled him to no end. Who was he? And how did she recognize that snide voice of his? She tried to bite his hand, but only succeeded in making her teeth sore.

"You've got spunk, I'll give you that, but it will take a lot more than that to get away from me…" She could feel the smirk on his mysterious face as her hair was pressed against his chest and face. Wait, snide remarks, kindergarten level nicknames? It was Forte! How did he know she was loose! She began whimpering and whining, trying to wiggle free of the tight grasp that he held against her. It only succeeded in him getting a tighter grip on the poor Light bot. Her body felt hot and uncomfortable, after affects of running and the fear lacing through her as she was being held by the merciless Forte she guessed. She felt his face move further into her hair, move past it and reach her ear. She felt his warm robotic breath against her ear and neck, making her arch back towards him in comfort.

"Shhh… you wouldn't want to wake the others, after all, unlike me, they'd have no qualms with taking you out." She could feel his wicked smile extend further from her quickening heartbeat and more coolant running down her face. Then she realized just WHY he had been smirking. He was enjoying scaring her! The nerve of the guy!

**Slip!** The coolant her body was emitting was making his armor slippery! Here's her chance! She kicked her feet outward and caught one of his arms with her knee. Using that as a boost, she pushed back against him quickly and using her other foot tip toed onto the ground, bounded up into his jaw, he immediately released her mouth and arms lightly and him arching back from the shock, but he quickly recovered and latched onto her again, but he didn't cover her mouth this time.

"You big jerk!" She all but shouted. "You're enjoying scaring me aren't you! Why don't you just take me back home where I belong!"

"Dammit! Your lucky you are mildly amusing otherwise I would have beat you to death by now!" Ground out Forte rubbing his chin with one of his now free hands. He angrily latched onto her chin and turned her face up to see him. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the joy on his face at her pain. What she didn't expect was a pair of soft lips pressed against her own, moving rhythmically and smoothly over hers. Her eyes burst open at the sensational feeling. His face was a serene sight to her, not matching his normal arrogant façade, but now a relaxed sort of harmony pulling through him. Their cores were almost instantly synchronizing with one another. The things she felt were amazing, never had she guessed that you could share data in such a romantic way. He was telling her stories, it seemed, things of the conquering nature of course, but these scenes he was revealing to her were proud moments for him, and she felt happy he was sharing them with her. She turned her body as he released her lightly, his arms still wrapped around her protectively. She moved her mouth against his, savoring all the data that passed between them, their circuits running at full capacity. After a few minutes she slowly started sharing moments that she treasured as well. When he first rescued her, her family's support during the roboenza catastrophe and all his help regarding her brothers. Her body was trembling and her mind numbing at that point, but after a while, her processor was on overload and her mind began to fade, she released his lips sucking in another shaky breath before fainting in his strong arms, her system going through a reboot to start her back up.

She awoke to a white ceiling, pink walls, and fluffy pink bedding. Somewhat surprised, she lifter herself up off of the pillow to take in the scene before her. She looked around and found that she was right, she was home, somehow… Did Forte bring her here? She lifted herself up off of the bed and onto the plush carpet. Roll turned her head to look outside. It was daytime, illuminating her room and exposing all the little shadows that played off the edges of her bedroom furniture. Was it all a dream? She walked to her closet and got out a clean pair of clothes, dressed herself and ran out the door to greet her brother and father.

He stared at her happy face as she realized she was home, and way from Skull Castle. Forte smirked, knowing the girl would still be thinking it was a dream as she headed down the hall to talk with her brother and father. Oh, how he couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she realized it all had actually happened! _This girl was definitely worth teasing some more_, thought Forte as he took off to find a better view of her face when her brother and father revealed that no, that wasn't a dream, that she had been kidnapped but mysteriously appeared there in the middle of the night. Needless to say, the babbling, cherry red face was priceless, as well as the steam coming from her ears.


End file.
